


Still Fighting It

by anthonysstark (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anthonysstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not okay. He is the farthest thing from okay in a ten miles radius, but eleven miles away Steve is losing a fight, and he's less okay than Tony. So somehow, that made the fact that Tony could barely even think straight look quite alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fighting It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tiny moment from the trailer that I didn't even notice until someone [gif'ed it](http://kirksboner.tumblr.com/post/18500658144/talesoftinsoldiers-ironfries).

He is not okay. He is the farthest thing from okay in a ten miles radius, but eleven miles away Steve is losing a fight, and he's less okay than Tony. So somehow, that made the fact that Tony could barely even think straight look quite alright.

His chest hurts like a bitch, a wheezing pain that keeps making him gasp for air even though Jarvis’s already raised the oxygen levels inside the suit. Alarms are beeping to his left, to his right, a bit above and surprisingly none below. Tony ignores every single one of them, focusing on going faster than the speed of light instead.

The one that claims his suit is about to fall apart seems pretty serious, but it doesn’t sound as serious and helpless as Steve’s voice had sound through the comm a couple of minutes ago, so again, Tony doesn’t care. All he cares about is going faster and helping Steve – _Jesus fuck_ , what if he doesn't get there fast enough?

Two minutes until he arrives. One hundred and twenty seconds and what if those stupid seconds are too many seconds and he’s too fucking late? That morning Tony had been the happiest in his entire life, with Steve on his bed, spreading warmth like a living furnace. Sleeping with him had been practically the same as sleeping in the Egyptian desert, but damn everything in Tony’s weird as fuck life if it hadn’t felt amazing.

He’d slept like a baby, and not just because the night before Steve had fucked Tony through the mattress, until he was begging and moaning and babbling all his filthy fantasies into Steve’s innocent ears. Oh, it had been good. So good that, in any other time, Tony’s dick would twitch with just the thought of Steve shuddering and coming inside him, his body becoming instantly pliant. Yeah, on any other time Tony would already be sexting Steve. On that moment though, it just made him refocus all of the suit’s power to the boots and set off seventeen new warning signs.

Twenty seconds left. He can see Steve now, actually impossible not to, with Steve wearing that ridiculous red, white and blue suit that clings to his ass like it’s on fire. The scene in front of Tony seems weirdly calm. Steve’s standing in the middle of a deserted square and looking around like a little kid lost in a toy store.

If Tony hadn’t been on edge before, he definitely is now. A little thing that he’s learned in his short career as a superhero is that, when things look too calm, all hell is about to break loose. Knowing Loki, the Trickster God is involved, means that it probably isn’t even a metaphorical kind of hell. No, by now, Tony is ninety nine percent sure a gigantic dog with three heads is about to burst through the floor and eat them.

He hits the ground with a large ‘ _thunk_ ’, tiny parts of his suit disassembling and falling to the ground next to him, and Tony is accurately aware of how close he’d been to accidently landing on Steve. Shit, that would have been awful. Landing on America’s wet dream, who is also his boyfriend, after knowing the guy for like what, three months? Fury would have his head on a platter.

His controls are completely off the roof, and not in a good way. The suit’s movements are becoming more robotic and slow as each tiny second goes by. As Tony turns to give Steve a little wave and ask what the fuck is going on, a gigantic roar comes from the ground. He has just enough time to duck out of the way before the ground beneath him starts to open.

In the time it takes for whatever creature is attacking them to fully emerge – and Tony hopes with all his might that it isn’t a three headed dog because his sanity just can’t take it – Tony heightens the odds.

On his side he’s got:

  * A wounded superhero, who is openly limping and grabbing his hip like it’s about to drop from his body.
  * A metal armor, that currently seems to be valuable as the dead carcass of a large duck.
  * Other superheroes coming in to help(?). Tony had left the comm open, but so far no response from the rest of the team. Figures.



And on Loki’s side there’s:

  * A gigantic creature from the fiery pits of hell, busting his path through the ground, possibly settled on killing and destroying everything it sees.
  * The element of surprise, since Loki hasn’t shown his stupid face and his over-gelled hair yet.
  * SHIELD coming in and trying to help, while failing so miserably at it Tony will probably shed a couple of tears.



Yes. Tony figures he’s done for, and yet, as Steve settles by his side and their hands brush together, he can’t help thinking maybe they can do this.

The creature finally comes out of the earth, and turns out it’s not a dog, but actually an enormous mole. It has fur that looks as thick as steel and teeth that can probably crack Tony’s suit open like a nutcracker.

Oh, this one is going to be a good one indeed. “ _It’s show time_.”


End file.
